Icewave
For the robot similar in appearance and name see Green Wave. Icewave is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. Its main feature was a 15-horsepower Firemans saw internal combustion engine (hence "Ice") housed on top of the robot which powered a 54-inch spinning steel bar. Icewave was a fan-favorite for its destructive design and intimidation factor, but it lost in an upset defeat to Ghost Raptor in the quarter-finals. Icewave was built by Marc DeVidts, who also built Edge and Vault for previous BattleBots competitions. Icewave is not a new design for DeVidts either, as he competed with a middleweight version of the design back in the mid-2000s. This version of Icewave also competed in a BattleBots-sanctioned event, the 2004 NPC Charity Open. Robot History 2004 NPC Charity Open Icewave's first ever match was against Major Punishment. When the match began, Icewave spun up its weapon and made a few small contacts with Major Punishment before it became unstable, tearing its weapon motor apart and flinging it across the arena. Major Punishment won by KO and Icewave fell to the loser's bracket, where it faced Blue Flame. Before the match began, Icewave had its spinning blade removed due to damage sustained in the first match. Blue Flame won on a judge's decision and Icewave was eliminated from the tournament. ABC Season 1 Icewave's first ever match was against Razorback. Despite early aggression from Razorback, Icewave was able to get its weapon up to speed and carved up Razorback, eventually knocking off the front wedge. A few hits later, and Razorback's entire front apparatus was gone, along with its right front wheel. Soon after this, Icewave began to smoke heavily (this was due to a loose battery which had been damaged by the impact forces), but Razorback had stopped moving while parked on Icewave's wedge, and thus was counted out. Icewave was given the knockout victory and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Chomp. In its fight against Chomp, both robots avoided each other at first before Icewave made a tear in the front of Chomp's wedge. The next three attacks caused some damage to the left side of Chomp, loosening the armor on that side. Icewave's next attack torn front of the left chassis with a following attack hitting the rear of Chomp. The right side of Chomp was then hit and damaged by Icewave. The next three hits caused two of Chomp's wheels to fall out and Chomp was immobilized, Icewave winning by knockout in a minute. This win put Icewave to the quarterfinals, where it faced Ghost Raptor. Before the match began, Team Raptor added an arm atop Ghost Raptor to keep Icewave's dangerous blade at bay, which they named the "De-Icer". Once the match started, the arm proved successful in keeping Icewave away. Ghost Raptor pushed Icewave, causing its blade to hit the ground and fall down on the BattleBox floor. With no means of self-righting, Icewave was counted out of the fight and Ghost Raptor won by KO in what was perhaps the biggest upset of the season. Icewave wasn't finished, however, as it went up against HyperShock in a grudge match. Despite getting its spinning blade jammed with HyperShock's spinning drum, Icewave managed to destroy HyperShock and won the match by KO. ABC Season 2 Icewave's first match in Season 2 was against SubZero. Icewave got its spinning blade going and SubZero went straight at Icewave, which it almost got flipped onto its back from the impact. After this, Icewave continued hitting SubZero with its spinning blade, damaging SubZero's front flipper to where it could no longer sit flat on the floor. At one point, Icewave left a huge gash into the right side of SubZero. Unfortunately, Icewave's blade stopped spinning toward the end of the match and pushed SubZero around the BattleBox. By this point, SubZero was doing very little against Icewave as it was no longer able to get underneath its opponent. Before the time ran out, Icewave pushed SubZero under the pulverizer, which got in a few blows before time ran out. In the end, Icewave won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32 where it faced the No. 25 seed Nightmare. This match started out rather well for Icewave as it managed to tear off one of Nightmare's wheel guards and leave Nightmare bouncing around from a bent weapon shaft. However, Icewave quickly started to suffer from radio interference and stopped moving. Icewave was counted out, eliminating it from the tournament again, despite the fact that Icewave started moving again straight after being counted out. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 4 Icewave 06.png|The middleweight Icewave in 2006 Icewave middleweight.jpg|The middleweight Icewave with a different top mounted engine Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It's got an unquenchable thirst for destruction and only serves it one way, on the rocks! Here to pour on the pain, it's ICEWAVE!" "Direct from Silicon Valley. Here to put the deep freeze on its opponents. ICEWAVE!" "It may burn gas, but its one cold son of a bot! Here to leave the opponent frozen in fear, it's ICEWAVE!" "To the extreme like a bot not a vandal. Light up the box and watch it chump like a candle. Ice, ice baby. It's ICEWAVE!" "This tsunami will make you run to your mommy. It's a wave of destruction, ICEWAVE!" Trivia * In ABC Season 1, Icewave is the only bot seeded in the Top 4 that didn't reach the Top 4 in Season 1. * Icewave's blade tips are painted to conceal them against the color of the arena floor, giving the opponent a false sense of how long the blade is. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Crowd favorites